Digital Shinobi Adventure
by OracleSight
Summary: The digital world survived a calamity that destroyed the human civilizations that saw it's birth, but will it survive through the shinobi era? the world has changed, and offer new challenges. A new generation of digitamers will now have to face the threats to the digital world,from both the digital world itself and the real world. Everything start with the arrival of certain blond.
1. Prologue

**OracleSight:hello guys here's another new story project I wanted to launch it, and merry Christmas to all of you dear readers.  
**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Huanglongmon's chosen**

It was the night in Konoha, Naruto had just finished the missions with his team for the day. but these so called missions looked more like chores that the civilians are too lasy to do themselves, this got him very frustrated, even more so because all day long he had tried to get Sakura's attention but the pink haired girl ignored him to fawn upon Sasuke. This was the second thing that made the hyperactive blond feel so frustrated, He was always losing to his rival, the so called Uchiha had always thought of him as his rival but the Uchiha did not seem to think so at all seeing how he constantly ignored him.

Naruto sighed as he looked at what he had found during one of the missions. One of the dog that he walked found what looked like a half-buried electronic divice. Naruto kept tough he think the thing is broken. at least the screen seem broken. But he had never seen such a small device aside of headset that he and his teammates used during their missions to capture Tora the cat who kept running from his mistress the Daimyo's wife.

Naruto was genuinely intrigued by this thing but no matter what button he pushed it did not seem to work "The thing is definitely broken, maybe I should just put it in the trash cane" he thought as he set the thing on his nightstand and then slowly began to fall asleep without even bothering to even change his clothes, he was simply to tired. As the blond began to snore something strange happened, the small device began to lit up and produce beeping sound and three word appeared on its broken screen.

 **DIGITAL GATE OPEN**

The device began to produce sparks of electricity and glow brightly, the arcs of electricity that came out of the device began to focus on the ground of the bedroom.

having received a small jolt Naruto woke up and saw what the device was doing and his eyes widened "What the heck is happening!" the blond shouted totally panicked as he looked at the strange hole that began to form on the floor of his room, the strange hole was blue inside and did not seem to have a bottom and a strange light seemed to come out of it. It suddenly began to aspirate everything in the room even Naruto ho tried to hang on to the edge of the hole but the device that was also attracted into the hole hit his head and he fell inside. the hole close leaving the room in a state of complete disarray.

Naruto kept shouting as he fell toward an unknown fate, as he fell he noticed that right in front of him there was a huge metal gate with the kanji for center. the gate opened to let him through and he was blinded by the light that was behind it.

Somewhere else in a vast room filled with computers organized in concentric circles around a massive pedestal on which stood an hologram of a planet unlike Earth, a beeping sound was emitted by one of the computers. It was the only one on which a human was working, creatures of all kind and all shapes were working on the other ones it also stood out because it was on a high platform with two set of stair on either side to get to it and as such overhang the whole room.

The human behind the computer was a teen that looked sixteen with vaguely short sky blue hairs and purple eyes. he had round glasses, wore dark blue jeans, a green shirt, and a white lab-coat. the teen looked bored, he yawned loudly as he looked at his screen.

it displayed an image of the planet with five ways leading to it and a small red dot was in the middle one "What the heck?" he asked himself as he stared at the dot, he stared at it for a few seconds before putting on his headset and "Omegamon, can you come over here I have something weird" he said. In the next few seconds a massive armored knight with the head of a mechanical dragon as one hand and the head of mechanical one as the other arrived "Why did you call me Hikaru?what is happening?" he asked seemingly confused.

"A fifth digital gate suddenly appeared on the sensors and there's a human coming through it, care to explain?" the blue haired teen asked looking annoyed.

The royal knight's eyes widened "H-how...this can't be...why would the gate of the center appear right now? Why would Huanglongmon open his gate?"

"Huanglongmon?" Hikaru asked now really curious then his computer beeped again, he looked at it and his eyes widened "The gate disappeared...what the hell does this mean?"

Omegamon shook his head "I don't know, this is the first time Huanglongmon the digimon sovereign of the center open his gate...can you track the signal" he asked as he began to walk away.

Hikaru nodded "Yes I can...but it is strange...so far only the other four digimon sovereigns picked humans to be tamers...why does Huanglongmon do so only now?"

Omegamon shrugged "I have no idea but one thing is sure. If he finally decided to do something after centuries of inactivity it mean that something very important is about to happen, especially if he picked a digi-tamer himself instead of letting the other sovereigns do it for him" he said finally now very curious about the motive of Huanglongmon sudden reappearance. Once outside he received a call from Hikaru "I have a location...but you are not going to like it..." he said.

Omegamon tilted his head in confusion "What is the matter?" he asked hearing the hesitance in the teen's voice.

"Grid 66, you know where it is...right, and the new tamer does not have a partner yet" at this Omegamon was shocked, because it was one of the worst place possible for a tamer to arrive in the digital World, the jungle and not just anywhere in the jungle...the kuwagamons' territory.

* * *

Naruto woke up, looking around he noticed he was in a vast jungle. but the trees were weird and some had wires coming out of their roots and bark and connecting them together "The hell is this place..." he muttered then he looked at the old device that was on the ground, he stared at it for a few seconds. He picked it off the ground.

"YOU STUPID DEVICE! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHERE DID YOU BRING ME?!" he shouted at the broken item.

Naruto's shouting woke up a group of what looked like giant saw stag beetles but they were red with black patterns on their heads. They took flight and dived toward the noisy blond "CRAP!" he shouted as he ran away from the monster who were after him and closing in really fast.

The orange clad blond kept running an dug in his pouch and took out three kunais and explosive tags and threw them at the giant insects, the explosions did not even seem to do so much as a scratch, on the contrary it seemed to only make the red beetles more angry.

Naruto kept running and suddenly had an idea **"Taiju kage bunshin no jutsu!"** he shouted, hundreds of clones appeared and went into various directions to scatter the insects but alas one still followed Naruto, and his clones stumbled upon another group of gigantic insects but these one were blue and looked like rhinoceros beetles. they started to throw balls of electricity at the clones and finally they ended up fighting against the red insects. Naruto went to hid behind a tree "But where on earth did this device send me...am I even still on earth?" he muttered then he gasped noticing that he was being cornered by two of the giant beetles, a red and a blue. The red one began to spread its massive pincers like appendage ready to attack, the blue one began to charge an energy ball.

Naruto closed his eyes knowing that there was no way he could get out of this time, he waited for some kind of nothing came. he opened his eyes with a lot of the hesitation to finally see something that shocked him.

a bipedal knight like monster stood in front of him. Its eyes were blue and he was equipped with white armor. Its helmet had a white spike in the front and two yellow spikes in the back. The strange creatures' hands were the head of a dragon and a wolf and out of the dragon's mouth came a blade engraved with weird symbols that the knight held to the red insect throat, out of the wolf's mouth came a canon that the knight pointed at the blue insect "Begone, now!" the knight told both insects in an extremely strict tone that left no place for the dialogue.

Naruto sighed in relief as both monsters left "Is everything alright, child?" the knight asked.

Naruto nodded "Yeah thank you, without you I would certainly be dead" he said bowing his head in gratitude.

The knight nodded "Don't mention it, by the way my name is Omegamon I am the leader of the royal knights who protect the digital world. And you?" he answered.

Naruto suddenly had a goofy smile and gave Omegamon a thumb up "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the future hokage! Nice to meet you Omegamon-san...but what's the digital world and where is it?" he asked.

Omegamon could not hold back a chuckle at what he said, this kid seem to be interesting to him "So you are a ninja? well lots of digi-tamers are, so I suppose I should not be so surprised"

Naruto blinked "Digi-tamer? what is this? and you still haven't answered my question about the digital world" the blond replied a bit annoyed by the fact that he had more questions than answers at the moment.

Omegamon nodded "I see you really don't know a thing about this world..." a small holographic display appeared in front of Ommegamon "Ah Hikaru, I found the new tamer, can you transfer us back to central city"

the bored teen nodded and pushed a few buttons on his keyboard and a bright blue light engulfed both Naruto and Omegamon and both disappeared. They reappeared in the computer room next to Hikaru.

Naruto looked around in amazement at the room around him, he had never seen something that modern and even futuristic in a way.

Hikaru stood from his chair and looked at Naruto and stared at his headband "Ah...a shinobi, this might make things more complex" he muttered.

Naruto tilted his head "Why? why me being a shinobi make things complex?and who are you?" he asked.

Hikaru sighed he was about to glare at Omegamon but he had already left "Well, to explain you everything you need to know this place is the computer room of Digital Security Guard HQ. Before you ask, the DSG is the first and last line of security for the digital world, both against evil digimons and the shinobi world. The digital world is a world linked to the existence of computers, as long as there are computers the digital world will exist. As for who I am, my name is Hikaru Shirakawa oracle-class operator" Hikaru explained to the blond who seemed even more confused.

"So this world is in the computers in the computers in all the word?" Naruto asked.

Hikaru scratched the back of his neck "This is a bit more complex, but let's say it is this to make things simple" he said.

"And what about my other question? what is the problem with me being a shinobi, and how is it the problem that I am a shinobi?" the blond ninja asked.

Hikaru sighed "Well, to make it simple again, we keep the digital world's existence a secret because lots of ninjas would want to use the digimons, the creature that inhabit the digital world, as weapons. If you are here, it means that one of the five digimon sovereigns who rule this world chose you to become a digi-tamer and protect it. Digi-tamer is the name given to the humans who pair up with digimons to fight this world's enemies" he explained

By the end of this explanation Naruto had only one question "Are all the creature here digimons?" he asked.

The blue haired operator nodded, Naruto now had stars in the eyes "Those this mean that I'll have a cool partner like Omegamon?" he asked.

Hikaru shook his head "Omegamon is a Mega level digimon. Your digimon will be a champion level at most and more likely a rookie-level. Before you ask a digimon has a level rookie,champion,ultimate and mega. depending on your class a tamer, your partner will be able to change level,evolution to ultimate is only authorized for second class tamers, and mega for first class tamers. before you ask, you start as a fourth class and your rank will be determined by your ability to complete the missions given to you, any other question?" Hikaru asked obviously annoyed.

Naruto shook his head a bit hesitant "Good then get out of my sight" the operator told him before sitting back in his chair and turning his back to Naruto who was about to get angry because of the way he treated him.

"You could be nicer to the newcomers, Hikaru" this was said by a girl around Naruto's age,with short emerald green hairs. Her eyes were a moderate shade of magenta, and her skin kind of pale. she wore a yellow hoodie with black jeans and dark blue sneakers, she had Konoha's headband tied around her right arm, she also had a pair goggles in her hairs. she was followed by a small purple reptile who wore a purple bogu(1) and held a shinai(2) in his right hand, his face could not be seen heed behind the grid of his helmet, only two yellow glowing eyes could be seen, all in all he looked like a miniature kendoka.

Hikaru seemed to be annoyed once again "Hitomi, Kotemon...since you are here why don't you show him around..." he replied.

Hitomi nodded "Of course" she said then turned to Naruto "My name is Hitomi Mitoe, and this is my partner Kotemon, and you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki nice too meet you" he said shaking her hand "You are nicer than you friend over there" he whispered.

"Oh Hikaru, don't mind him his always like that" Hitomi told him with a smile.

Kotemon pocked her arm with his bambou sword and then pointed at the Hikaru who was glaring angrily at Hitomi who suddenly stand still "Heh Hikaru...I did not mean it you know" she said with a nervous smile.

Hikaru was trying to glare holes in her head "Second class tamer Hitomi, tomorrow you'll be patroling the Numemons' territory in the sewers" he told her.

A look of disgust appeared on her face "B-but-" she was cut by Hikaru "Maybe you also want to patrol Dusk Forest too, I think you remember the Bakemons, because I don't think they forgot you" he added with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

Hitomi shook her head "NO! anything but the bakemons!" she shouted as she dragged Naruto away from the computer room and Hikaru who went back to work.

She sighed as they arrived out of the DSG's head quarters. Naruto was immediately shocked by the sheer size of the city. Central City was truly a massive city that was at least a dozens of times bigger than Konoha, the sky-crappers that went higher than any buildng that Naruto had ever seen were also something that was impressive to Naruto "Yep, definitely a different world..." he said.

"Yeah it is really different, Central City is the biggest city in the digital world. It is divided in five sectors" Hitomi explained with a smile.

Naruto smirked and held his fist in the "Becareful Digital World, Naruto Uzumaki arrive!" he shouted making Hitomi and Kotemon laugh.

"You are truly something, at the acadeemy I always thought you were kind of an oddball" the green haired tamer said trying to calm down.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a big goofy smile "Anyway, I have to ask, what are Bakemons and Numeons?" he asked really curious about why Hitomi seemed to not like these digimon.

Hitomi took out a divice that looked like a flip-style cellphone, it was dark blue with a huge D on it and the cyber in the D, it also had a sky blue dragon like design just beneath the D.

Hitomi flipped it open and pushed a few buttons and showed the screen to Naruto it showed what looked like a green snail with purples spots on its back "This is a numemon, not only is it ugly but it smell, and now the bakemon" she pushed a few other buttons and it showed what looked like a raged cloth with a mouth filled with fangs and small round black eyes.

Naruto shuddered seeing the Bakemon "Those from the dusk forest are not really mean but...they tend to play tricks and scare peoples" she said scratching the back of her neck.

Naruto chuckled hearing this "Well I can relate I guesss, I mean...I'm kind of scared of ghost too. but what's that thing in your hand?" he said with a smile.

Hitomi smiled back "Oh this, it's my digivice. It basically represent the link between me and Kotemon, it also allow me to contact other tamers and the DSG's HQ to receive missions, and as you can see it also have the ability able to identify digimons and provide useful information. It also can open digital gates to link this world and ours" she explained then Naruto took out the small device, Hitomi stared at it "What the heck is this antiquity?" she asked.

Kotemon on other hand seemed to recognize it "A first generation digivice...never thought I would see one with own two eyes" he said examining the broken divice "But it's broken" he said.

"Wait, if that thing is broken, then how am I going to go home?!" Naruto shouted now panicked.

Kotemon shrugged "You can go back with Hitomi, she live in the same village as you after all" he replied getting a nod from his tamer "Yup, till you get a new digivice, you'll get it once you have a partner" Hitomi added with a smile.

Naruto nodded, he was about to thank Hitomi but there was a sudden explosion "The hell is happening there?!" he asked.

Without answering, Hitomi and Kotemon ran toward the source of the sound. Naruto followed them running toward a nearby building which was on fire in front of which there was many small digimons "What's are those?why are they so small?" Naruto asked.

"In-training level digimon, they are kids if you will" Hitomi explained "This is a school for digimons"

A digimon that looked like a man on fire jumped out of the building and landed in front of the small digimons letting out a beastly roar. Hitomi threw a kunai at the burning digimon making it back down a bit. Kotemon ran to the blazing digimon **"Thunder Kote!"** his shinai was suddenly filled with electricity and he jumped at the uncontrolable monster hitting him on the head with the sword electrifying him. Kotemon landed in front of the small digimons and faced his enemy "Stop this at once Meramon!" he ordered but he only received an angry roar "What the hell is happening? why is he behaving like that? This is not normal, meramons are not this feral..." Hitomi muttered.

Naruto was about to join the fight but he heard something "HELP!" he looked at the burning building to see a small purple digimon at a window. He looked like a small dog with pointy ears and a white snout, his eyes were yellow.

"Damn it..." Naruto thought as he began to run toward the school, he jumped in the swimming pool next to it and then jumped through a window and ran inside of the corridors trying to find his way to the small cornered digimon.

He finally found him in a class room, the little purple digimon seemed to be really scare "Hey, don't worry everything alright, I'll get you out of here" he said walking to the in-training level side dodgin a few falling burning pieces of the room's ceilling. He took the kid in his arm and jumped out of the burning school aiming to fall in the swimming pool that was thankfully deep enough. He swam out of the pool carriying the little monster on his back. Once out of the pool he smiled at him "Are you okay?"

the small dog-like digimon nodded "Yup, by the way my name's Dorimon!" he said cheerfuly with a huge toothy smile that Naruto quickly mirrored.

"Mine's Naruto, nice to meet you Dorimon" the blond said laughing with Dorimon who suddenly stopped laughing and made face "Naruto behind you! **Metal Drop!** " Dorimon spat a small bid of iron at a Meramon that was jus behind Naruto which did not hurt the champion level but made him angry.

"Damn it! There's two of them?!" Naruto shouted in surprised before trying to punch the firey digimon but only managed to get his hand burned "Ouch! That's cheating!" he cried in pain.

He grabbed Dorimon and took some distance and then used his **kage bunshin no jutsu** creating a small army that posed no problem for the meramon as they simply got burned and dispelled each time they touched him "And I used my last kunais and explosives notes on those insects..." he muttered angrily, since he did not had any dangerous mission or training planned he had only to took the minimum and now he was in real troubles. Since Hitomi and Kotemon were already taking care of the first Meramon, they could not help him and Dorimon, all he could do was wait for the back ups, after there has to be other battle ready tamers and digimons other than Kotemon,Hitomi, and Omegamon.

All he had to do was to survive, but even this would be difficult. Meramon began to beat him inflicting severe burns with each punch and kick, the fire digimon kept beating the blond ninja till he lied on the ground.

"No Naruto!" Dorimon headbutted Meramon and sent him into the swimming pool getting a few burns as well "Leave him the hell alone you big dumb brute!" he shouted at the meramon who came out of the swimming pool even more angry. It roared loudly, it body burning so much that it was unbearable to be next to it. It lunged at Dorimon and at this very moment Naruto's ancient digivice came out of his pocket and fired a beam of light at the Meramon making it back down, it then began to glow and turned into the same model of digivice that Hitomi used, except it was orange with golden borders and the dragon on it was more lizard like and less serpentine and golden too. It fired another beam at Dorimon who transformed into a beast-like Digimon with purple fur on most of its body. He had two large hind legs and two front arms, each of which had three black claws, as well as a large tail. The fur on his chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail was white. He had two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black bat wings. On its brow is a triangular red gem, which looked like an old-style interface.

"What the heck?" Naruto muttered amazed by Dorimon's sudden transformation. The newly digivolved Dorimon, now Dorumon, stood still and began to gather energy in his mouth "Metal Canon!" he shouted firing a glowing sphere at the Meramon. The sphere exploded at the second it collided with its target. Meramon turned into black dust that blown away by the wind leaving behind a small blackcomputer chip.

On Hitomi's side the same thing happened after she had hit the Meramon with a water jutsu combined with the electricity of Kotemon's Thunder Kote. She picked up the chip "What is that thing..." she took a closer look and noticed an emblem she had never seen before, it looked like an eye with a slitted iris surounded by flames she put it in her pocket.

Naruto and his new partner walked to Hitomi and Kotemon "Hey Hitomi, look! I got a partner and a digivice!" he said with a large goofy smile showing his new digivice off like some sort of trophee.

"Well that is great!" the green haired girl said chuckling at her fellow tamer's antics.

"Yup, the name's Dorumon" The beastlike dragon said with a goofy smile that mirrored his tamer's making Hitomi and Kotemon laugh even louder.

"Well well, looks like you have already solved this crisis" the tamers and their digimon turned around to see Omegamon.

"Oh Omegamon-sama!" Hitomi exclaimed surprised by the royal knight's sudden appearance.

"Calm down kid, just tell me what happened here exactly, all I was told was that two meramons attacked the school. Do you have anything that would explain why they did this?" he asked.

Hitomi nodded taking out the black chip, when she did Naruto also showed the chip he found on the Meramon "The meramons turned into black dust leaving these behind, I think they are not really digimons..." she said.

Omegamon nodded as he took the chips "I'll bring them to Hikaru...he should be able to tell us what it is" he said looking really concerned, he left them walking toward the HQ.

Naruto seemed to be deep in thought "Is there a problem Naruto?" Dorumon asked sort of confused.

"Oh nothing, just Omegamon mentioned Hikaru and I asked myself if he had a patner because I did not see him with a digimon nor did I see his digivice" Naruto answered scratching the back of his neck.

Dorumon tilted his head to the side in confusion "Hikaru, who's that?" he asked.

Hitomi shrugged "Hikaru is the oracle-class operator of the DSG. And to answer your question...it might seem weird but I don't think he has a digimon, I've been around him for three years and I never seen him use a digivice or saw any digimon that could possibly be his partner" she replied

It was now Naruto's turn to be confused "But I thought all of the human here were tamers...wait a second, what's an operator?" he asked.

Hitomi chuckled as she remembered that Naruto was new and did not knew much about the DSG or the digital world "An operator is someone who's job is to coordinate the tamers and communicate them the mission orders and also operate the transfer system to teleport us across the digital world for fast travel, and the oracle-class operator is one the highest executive of the DSG with the Royal Knights who are our leaders, the oracle-class is the only operator able and allowed to operate the Prophecy computer which can control the digital world to a very high-level, but only if ALL five digimon sovereings agree on giving him the commands. Because operating the Prophecy is dangerous, it can possibly destabilize the digital-world and devastate it if not done carefully" she explained.

Naruto was amazed, he had not realized that Hikaru had this kind of responisibilities "Isn't he kind of young to do that?" he asked.

Hitomi shrugged "He is the last of his family who knows how to operate the Prophecy properly, so that don't leave much choice to the Royal Knights" she replied.

Naruto nodded understanding what it mean, he yawned loudly "Sorry but it was the night, when I came here. I was about to sleep..." he said.

Hitomi laughed "Okay then I'll show you how to go back to our world" she said with a warm smile.

She took out her digivice and fliped it open "Look, you just have to push the "gate" button here" she said showing "It will bring you back to the place from where you entered in the digital world"

Naruto nodded and pushed the button and he was engulfed in a bright blue light and disappeared.

Hitomi went on her way, she had a few thing to do, then she seemed remembered something "Did I told him everything...yeah I think so..."

* * *

 _Hours later at the DSG's HQ_

Hikaru had finished the anlysis and tests that he had to run over the black chips found by Naruto and Hitomi and he had bad news. He walked to the conference room. Inside there was ten digimons waiting for him.

Omegamon looked at Hikaru with anxiousneat all "So what are the results?" he asked.

Hikaru sighed heavily, he had nothing but bad news but well it was better to know these than to know nothing at all the center of the table produced a hologram of the puce "Well I have bad news, these black chips are are made of unknown . material and radiate dark energy, another interesting and yet alarming things is that the chip contain only the primary data of a digimon meaning that the digimons produced by those chips are nothing but pure primal instinct and look for nothing but destruction...another interesting thing was that it is built to receive a signal...which mean..."

Gallantmon was the one to complete the sentence"..They are not the results of bugs and viruses randomly coming together with some electronic equipment. They are weapons...we are threatened by someone and I suppose you have no clue who beside the emblem on the chip" he said.

Hikaru sighed heavily again and nodded, he was about to say something but was interrupted by UlforceVeedramon who slamed his fist on the table "So we are vulnerable, we lack two royal knights who disappeared years ago and now we are facing new enemies we know next to nothing about beside the fact they can possibly create an army of rabid fake digimons to attack us!" he said angrily.

"Calmdown Veedramon, Hikaru does not have to be on the receiving end of your foul mood. He is doing what he can with the few clues we have" Crusadermon replied obviously annoyed by her fellow knight's lack of self control.

UlforeVeedramon glared at Crusadermon "Enough you two!" Omegamon told them with an harsh and commanding tone fit of the leader of the royal knights "The situation is concerning, we all agree on that point but we can't afford fighting each other!" all nodded agreeing with their leader.

Then Magnamon finally decided to speak up "But there's a thing that intrigue me...this new enemies appear the very same day a new tamer appear...and chosen by none other than Huanglangmon , the digimon sovereign of the center who did not show any sign of activity in the last two centuries after the cataclysm that destroyed the former human civilizations, and nearly destroyed our world too if not for the Shirakawas help..." he said.

Craniamon scoffed "Yes but without them we would have avoided a certain accident" he said getting a hateful glare from Hikaru and a stern look from the other royal knights, which silence him.

Omegamon nodded at Magnamon "Yes Naruto Uzumaki...I don't think Huanglongmon chose him on a whim" he said.

There was a loud sound that caught the royal knights' attention, Hikaru had just stormed out of the confference room.

"I'll handle it" Magnamon said as he went after Hikaru.

Craniamon scoffed again "Pff what a stupid brat" he said.

Crusadermon glared daggers at him "Well that's just the thing he might be the oracle-class operator he still is a kid, and you could have been a bit less rude to him. He is not responsible for what happened! No one could have possibly predicted it" she said.

Meanwhile Hikaru was once again behind his computer working hard, and Magnamon was just behind him "Hikaru...Craniamon is a loudmouth and an idiot, don't give too much credit to what he said" the golden knight told him. Hikaru on other hand did not seem to be listening to him, other did not see it but he saw it: a small tear going down Hikaru's right cheeck.

"I don't need sympathy...leave me alone I have to work" the blue haired human replied.

Magnamon sighed and did as he was told knowing there nothing he could no matter how much it pained him.

 **End of the Prologue**

* * *

 **Oracle:I hope you liked it, don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think, what is good what need to be improved, I am open to suggestion. and once again I wish you very merry Christmas ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oracle : I am really happy that some of you appreciated the first chapter so let's keep going, the show must go on !**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Oath of the Knight Lady  
**

It was the morning in Konoha, Naruto had been so tired after the strange night he had that he went to sleep. He snored peacefully, suddenly a voice woke him up Hey Naruto! wake up! Naruto rolled out of the bed and went for the night stand where his digivice was What the heck...I would swear I've heard Dorumon...he said scratching the back of his neck

"You did heard me! I'm inside the digivice!" Dorumon shouted as Naruto opened the flip-style phone like device to see Dorumon's face on the screen.

Naruto's jaw hit the floor "B-But how did you get in there! And why? he asked really surprised."

Dorumon sighed "I landed in there after you arrived in this world. From what the digivice says the digimon partner is transferred to the digivice when the tamer go back to the real world to avoid him being seen by the wrong kind of peoples. Though you can use the red button on the side of your digivice to get me out in case of emergencies" he replied.

Naruto nodded, it seemed logic since one of the missions of the digi-tamers was to keep the digital world's existence a secret to avoid the troubles that could be caused by the revelation of its existence.

Suddenly the digivice began to beep and an envelope icon appeared blinking on the screen "Anyway you got a message, press the button with the envelope" Dorumon told the blond who did as he was told he pushed the button the purple digimon talked about.

Naruto took a look at the message Hikaru took a look at your file and saw that you weren't exactly one of the best shinobi of your village so I took the freedom to sign you up for training it will begin today at the DSG's HQ -Omegamon" Naruto frowned at the message, it was true that he was not the best ninja but did he really need this training? Huh well training is training, can't look a gift horse in the mouth he thought with a chuckle "Beside it will be better since I feel like I'm losing my time with Kakashi-sensei anyway" he muttered, because the pevert had not taught him a thing yet, which was kind of frustrating since he felt that the only one making progress was Sasuke, Sakura though he would not say it openly to his crush, was kind of neglecting her career for the sake of fawning over the Uchiha prodigy.

Well looks like we are getting training Naruto said with a huge smile making his partner cheer. Naruto went to take a shower and then swallowed his breakfast.

He opened a digital gate and went through it. He arrived at the DSG's HQ faster than he had expected and Dorumon appeared next to and Dorumon were in a large round room with five round platforms, the one he was on had a golden dragon on it. He stepped off the platform and approached a huge digimon clad in some sort of mechanical exoskeleton that scared him a bit at first but he did not seem to be hostile Hello the blond said walking other to the half robot digimon.

The cyborg digimon looked at him anlyzing him "identification complete, Naruto Uzumaki, fourth class digi-tamer, partner Dorumon, under the protection of Lord Huanglongmon the sovereign of the Center. My name is Andromon, How may I help you?" he asked in a synthetic voice void of emotion.

"Huh well I am supposed to go to training that Omegamon-san signed me up for" Naruto said with nervous chuckle as both him and his partner were sort of scared by the towering half-mechanical digimon.

"Wait a moment please" he said as lines of digicodes began to fills his eyes, as he searched for the information Naruto asked him "The training for the rookie digi-tamer with a not sufficient shinobi skill level is scheduled in twelve minutes and fifty three seconds, the instructor is lady Crusadermon" he answered with a precision that made Naruto amazed, and Dorumon nearly laughed at his partners face.

"I suggest you close your mouth before any undesirable insect or object enter it, and also get on your way. Because the training grounds are on the other side of the HQ and it will take some times to cross that distance...estimated time 10 minutes and 26 seconds if you walk which is advised if you do not want to get lost or cause accident" Andromon explained.

Naruto nodded and left the room. And walked through the long corridors of the DSG's HQ, he chatted with Dorumon and eventually he asked a question that suddenly came to him "But, who are these digimon sovereigns they talked about?

Dorumon sighed "They are the five strongest digimons of our world, they rule and protect it, there are five of them Zhuqiaomon the sovereign of the South,Azulongmon the sovereign of the East,Bahumon the sovereign of the West,Ebonwumon the sovereign of the North, and Huanglongmon the Sovereign of the Center who is their leader. Each rule a city and its surrounding ereas. It's them who pick the tamers and you are the only tamer picked by Huanglongmon who has been inactive for centuries he explained.

"So THAT'S why they kept mentioning him...hehehe guess we are special if we were chosen by the big boss of the digital world" Naruto said with a large smirk.

Dorumon rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle "Well guess so..." he said.

They finally arrived to the training ground where a tall pink armored digimon stood watching as young ninjas were training with their digimons and other digimons that looked like shinobis with red masks.

"Who are they..." Naruto said and then he remembered what Hitomi did with her digivice and did the same and pointed it at the digimons "So Igamons and Crusadermon..." he muttered not noticing Crusadermon approaching.

"So here is Huanglongmon's chosen one?" she said with a melodic voice that surprised the blond.

"Oh...he-hello ma'am" the blond said with a nervous laugh.

"Looks like you are a celebrity" Dorumon said with a chuckle.

Crusadermon laughed "You can say that, it was the first time the sovereign of the center chose someone so we have great expectation for you Uzumaki-san" she said "the Igamons are all busy with the other trainees so I guess I'll have to supervise your training myself, so what jutsus do you know so far"

Naruto nodded "Hey! I'm the future Hokage so there's nothing to fear! I know the kage bunshin and the henge and well...the kawarimi no jutsu" he said not talking about the oiroke no jutsu that would end up making him look like a fool in front of Crusadermon, after all his jutsu always seemed to get nothing but anger from the ladies.

"That's all? two basic academy jutsus and an A-rank forbbiden jutsu? I mean, don't get me wrong , the kage bunshin is an impressive jutsu to have at such a young age, but...your jutsus are still quiet limited in term of possibilities..." Crusadermon replied now very thoughtful, she began to think of what to teach Naruto first "Well, let's expand your arsenal with one of the most important skill of a tamer"

"One of the most important?" Naruto asked now intrigued and very eager to learn since he now had someone willing to teach him.

Crusadermon chuckled at the kid who already had stars in the eyes before she even explained what she meant "You see, you shinobis have chakra affinities, Fire, Earth,Wind,Water, and Lightning. Well we digimons have a different set of affinities. Some of us have affinities for poison,light,darkness,plants and other elements that are normally only accessible for shinobis with bloodlines, these affinities are accessible for our tamers through a process called Digi-Affinity Transference. it happen once a Tamer has formed a bond with a digimon and gained his Digivice which is responsible for the transference. Dorumon over here already use metal based attacks, and since you are his digi-tamer, this metal affinity has been transferred to you making you able to learn and make jutsus related to this affinity really fast as if it was natural for you like it is for a digimon, but keep in mind one thing. unlike their shinobi equivalents these affinities are pure, they are not the fusion of other affinities and cannot mix with others" she explained.

Naruto was more than happy, things were definitely getting better for him. these new jutsus would help him to prove himself. Crusadermon helped him to replicate Dorumon's moves and then trained both to make those more powerful. The difference was while Dorumon spat the metal spheres for his Dash metal and Metal Canon, Naruto hurled them with his hands. Which was quiet difficult since he had to learn how gather and control iron from the ground to form a sphere in a few seconds, the whole thing was based of the control of magnetic fields which took a lot of time to understand for the blond. For now Naruto had managed to to form his spheres in a second and a half but it took three seconds to do the Metal canon that needed the sphere to be highly energized for it to explode upon impact, and his aim was not perfect, but he was making a lot of progress which made him only more confident.

After Naruto had improve his aim enough to satisfy Crusadermon's standard, she decided to teach him something else "So you now have the metal release:Dash Metal and Metal Canon, that's good but not enough to defend yourself against really strong digimons like champion levels or worse ultimate level. Always keep this in mind, if you are in front of an opponent stronger than you, you'll have to retreat or show yourself creative and surprise your opponent, if out-powered you need to outsmart. Now I will try something else" She took an offensive stance as if she was ready to attack "Let's see how good you are in hand to hand combat" she said.

Naruto nodded and the stance he took made Crusadermon tilt her head in confusion, the stance was awkward and left too many opening "I'll let you attack first" she said. Naruto attacked her, throwing punch and kicks that were strong but most of the time left Naruto unprotected, which a more experienced or skilled opponent would most-likely use against the blond. she stopped Naruto's last punch grabbing his arm and twisting it behind the blond's back.

"I have to say...your fighting style is really...rough. No skill at all in fact. Who taught you hand to hand combat?" the pink armored knight asked after releasing the blond's arm.

Naruto shook his head and sighed "No one taught me I trained on my own" he answered feeling a bit depressed.

Crusadermon was shocked, normally any kid out of Konoha's academy had at least basic stances down. But the boy here had to teach himself. She could not understand why no one taught him anything, why would the teachers blatantly neglect the hyperactive kid in front of her. He sure seemed a bit impulsive and maybe somewhat obnoxious and loud, but he sure was eager to learn and did not complain when asked to make efforts. She'd have to ask Hikaru to investigate.

In the mean time she decided to repair the "mistakes" of Naruto's teachers "Well I'll teach you, we'll start with basic katas that you will have to memorize and repeat again and again until perfection" the royal knight said as she went back to her previous fighting stance, that Naruto mimicked, or at least tried to. Crusadermon corrected Naruto's stance and they started the katas. It took two hours but Naruto memorized the katas and started to do them on his own just receiving a advises and corrections from Crusadermon.

In the end Naruto fell from exhaustion after repeating the katas showed by Crusadermon one last time, he was rewarded by applause from his teacher and partner "Perfect, that's all for today, you go back home and rest and we'll start actual spars tomorrow" she said.

Naruto smiled like a goof "Thank Crusadermon-sensei" he said with genuine gratitude; he felt he had already made a lot of stood up and said goodbye to his new teacher and began to walk away, as he did he heard an explosion and run toward it with Dorumon. When he arrived to the room where the explosion came from he found Hikaru shouting at a small red digimon that looked like a dragon but with a set of headphone on his head.

"Shoutmon! how many times I have to tell you to be careful! these machines are delicate!" the blue haired boy shouted angrily.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto asked "Yeah, we heard an explosion" added Dorumon as he looked around the room that was obviously a lab with many machines and computer around.

"We are in the middle of an experiment, you can stay and watch but don't touch anything. All of this is supremely fragile." Hikaru explained to the pair that had just arrived "Isn't it Shoutmon?" he added glaring at the red digimon that scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he cleaned the mess he caused.

This got a chuckle from another small pink digimon who had a purple scarf "I would not laugh Cutemon, you might be more careful than Shoutmon, but you still overloaded the first prototype this morning. Really, I should find myself other assistants" he muttered as he began to type something on a the keyboard of a nearby computer.

"Okay get back in your spots" he told them.

Cutemon and Shoutmon nodded and stood on a small platform in front of a console at which Hikaru sat starting to push the buttons on it "Let's do this, I hope it will work this time" the operator said.

The platform beneath the now very nervous Cutemon and Shoutmon, lit up and energy started to gather around them forming a blue ring of light "Shoutmon and Cutemon... DIGI-XROS!" as he said that,Hikaru pushed another button and the ring of light tightened around the two digimon ramming them together and a bright flash blinded everyone.

When the light dimmed, where the two digimons once stood, there was only one left. A pink version of Shoutmon with a long purple scarf. "Cuteshoutmon!" he said realizing what he had become then he looked at his appearance "I'm too cute!" he said blushing in embarrassment.

"1...2...3..." Naruto wondered what Hikaru was counting and then another bright flash occurred and Cuteshoutmon disappeared leaving behind Cutemon and Shoutmon "Oh great...try number twenty five...another bust!" Hikaru muttered angrily as he wrote down the result on his notebook.

"What was this? looks like a failed try at DNA-digivolution" Dorumon said trying to not laugh at Hikaru knowing that it was better to not anger the boy who could send him and Naruto on crappy missions, just like he did to a certain green haired girl.

"No this was the Digi-Xros, it is a partial fusion. unlike the DNA-digivolution that fuse digimons to their cores, it assemble them into new beings. It is very unstable, but a long time ago there were tamers who could perform it in a stable way. I've been trying everything to stabilize it but no matter how hard I try the fusion only stay stable for three seconds" he grumble angrily, before sighing in defeat and letting himself fall in his chair.

Naruto was about to say something when suddenly an alarm rang, the red lamps that were everywhere around the base lit up "what the heck is happening?!" Naruto asked seeing Hikaru now very busy typing something on the keyboard of his laptop "Damn it...it seems we have another attack...this time it is the northern quadrant's hospital that is targeted...and from the signals I get...these are the same type of fake digimon than last time, so the one who sent them must be the same peoples" Hikaru said as he looked at his screen that now displayed a map of Central city that showed a huge red dot on the location of the hospital.

Naruto gritted his teeths with anger "the hospital, shit! First the school now the hospital, they are always targeting those who can't defend themselves,cowards!" he snarled "Hikaru! send me there!"

Hikaru shook his head "No way in hell! there are two ultimate level digimons you are going to get yourself and your partner torn to pieces!" he replied sternly silencing Naruto.

"But what are we going to do? stand here and do nothing? I thought the DSG's job was to protect the digital world!" Dorumon barked at the blue haired human.

"We are not doing nothing, I am going to send the second and first class digi-tamers to get rid of them" he answered glaring holes in Dorumon's head to have even suggested he was going to let this happen.

Crusadermon walked in "No need, I will go to take care of this, Naruto, Dorumon you can come with me but you stay behind me and don't interfere. As Hikaru said you are not ready to take on Ultimate level digimons, but you might learn a few things by watching me taking care of this situation" she said.

Hikaru sighed "Very well Crusadermon, then I'll send all three of you there" he grumbled typing a few commands in his computer "there coordinates entered, and now Transfer!"

Naruto,Dorumon and Crusadermon were instantly teleported to the hospital of the northern quadrant, the massive building was made of three parts, a square two story tall building that linked two several floors tall towers. Two huge armored serpent serpent were curling around the towers firing energy beams at the peoples below.

Naruto pointed his digivice to them and saw the information displayed seemed to be conflicting with what he had been told "Metalseadramon...strange it says they are Mega level digimons, not ultimate...did Hikaru made a mistake?" he asked.

Crusadermon looked at the two serpentine digimon "No he made no mistake about their level of power, definitely Ultimate in term of power. which is strange for mega-level digimon..." she said before jumping at one of them and kicking him in the side of his armored nuzzle exposing his throat and attacked him with the four body-sash blades that extended from her armor **"Spiral masquerade!"** blades sliced through the throat of the Metalseadramon, the attack was fast and almost graceful like a dance as the royal knight spun around while executing her attack. She quickly jumped out of the way when the other digimon fired a beam at her finishing off his already dying brethren.

Naruto and Dorumon could only stare wide eyed at the royal knight's speed and strength "So that's what royal knights can do? wow..." the blond said as his partner could only nod.

Crusadermon gave another sharp kick to the jaw of the serpent who tried to fire a blast of electricity at her only for it to be redirected by the impact of the kick. the blast was now heading for a group of fleeing digimon. Faster than the most trained eye could see Crusadermon moved in front of the fleeing civilian and made a shield out of her own body for them. the resounding explosion was followed by the scream of Naruto and Dorumon who rushed to try to help the downed royal knight.

 **"Metal Canon!"** both shot balls of energized metal that exploded upon in impact attracting the attention of the Mega-level digimon that fired a beam at them. Naruto and Dorumon ducked and dodged the attack before attacking again but with no results "Naruto he is too strong for you! make Dorumon digivolve! you have to send chakra in your digivice!" Hikaru said communicating through the digivice.

Naruto nodded and did as he was told, the digivice's screen shone brightly after absorbing his chakra and sent energy toward Dorumon. Naruto felt a strong pull on his chakra it was kind of draining. The rush of energy made Dorumon glow, he was engulfed in a sphere of energy that suddenly became solid and white. It shook violently before falling apart as it was torn to pieces from energy inside provoking a bright flash.

When the light deemed Dorumon had became a new digimon, taller with darker colors and he also now had long red claws, his wings were now stronger and his fur was far more spiky. Dorugamon, grabbed Naruto and put him on his back before taking off fast and dodging and fired a large basketball sized iron sphere at MetalSeadramon making him slightly dizzy.

"Yay way to go Dorumon!" Naruto shouted cheerfully as he fired his own attacks.

"Dorugamon, I am Dorugamon in this form" he corrected his partner, his voice sounded louder and slightly deeper.

Meanwhile Crusadermon had managed to get back to her feet and attack the last MetalSeadramon with one last sharp hit from her body-sash blade decapitating it. the dead digimon turned into black dust leaving behind a black chip which she grabbed "Another chip..." she said "...so it was them again, these enemies are getting more and dangerous" Hikaru commented through her communicator.

Crusadermon nodded "But it seem they can't replicate a mega-level's power...that's a good thing" she said trying to look at the bright side, they knew the limitations of their enemy. then she looked at Naruto and if she had visible lips a smile would be on them.

Meanwhile Dorugamon was exhausted and turned back into a Dorumon "Wow...I'm so tired man!" Naruto was sitting on the ground by his side "Tell me about it buddy!" he said with a large smile.

Crusadermon chuckled and knelt by their side "You did very well, your day is over, you should go back home and rest" they nodded as the blond shinobi took out his digivice to go back home "Thank you Crusadermon-sensei, but...are you sure you will be alright, it seem the attack of the MetalSeadramon has hit you hard"

Crusadermon shook her head "No it just made stunned me, It takes hits far more powerful than this to actually do some real harm to me. Don't worry, beside I am a Royal Knight, as such I am to protect the digital world and its inhabitants, no matter what the cost will be, even if its my life. That's our oath, making a shield out of our bodies to protect those who can't stand for themselves. We draw our strength from our will to protect everyone. This is why I am confident I'll never fall to some pathetic coward that hid in the shadows while sending puppets to do his bidding." she explain in a tone that was solemn yet full of convictions, her last words though had a slight edge of anger and spite "Do you understand?" she asked both Naruto and Dorumon.

Naruto was amazed by the sheer determination in her voice, he remembered when Iruka threw himself between him and Mizuki taking that giant shuriken in his back to protect his student. The sacrifice of one self to protect another, it was something that seemed amazing, this resolve to protect that brought strength. For Dorumon it reminded him of Naruto when he saved him from the burning building risking his own life "Yes, what make us stronger is that we are not afraid to put our lives on the line to protect everyone" they said in unison.

Crusadermon nodded at them with pride "Exactly, everyone not just those we care for, all need to be saved in their times of need. Remember that" she said before leaving.

Having decided to keep these words in mind, Naruto and Dorumon headed back home with their new found respect for the royal knight.

 **End of the chapter**

* * *

 **Oracle:Hope you liked it, I know Crusadermon does not have her usual personality but think this is AU, I wanted to do the digimon the way I pictured them and especially the royal knights who will be very important.**

 **So don't forget to review and tell me what you liked or disliked,leave some constructive critics,and maybe some suggestions if you have some.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys welcome back for another chapter of Digital Shinobi Adventure, hope you'll like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **First C-rank missions, suspicions start to gather**

It was yet another day that Naruto had spent training with under Crusadermon and Dorumon, rather than with team seven, for he felt he truly made real progress by training there. And he certainly did not want to to be told that he lacked chakra control and as such would get stuck doing academy level training , which typically was the answer he got from his sensei whenever he asked for better jutsus. It was even more frustrating for Naruto after he went through a complete scan by one of Hikaru's machines that confirmed that his chakra reserves were high to a point that they limited his chakra control, and that the training he was given by Kakashi was completely pointless since he needed jutsus adapted to his chakra level and not redo basic chakra control exercice that would not help at all in the long run.

He also had went through some team exercises that made him start to rethink how much his sensei truly knew about how to teach teamwork. These exercices were mainly patrols with higher ranked tamers. He mostly did it with Hitomi, the green haired girl he had met on his first day in the digital world, she was kind of nice and very patient, and was very different from the few girls Naruto knew, seeing how she did not care about diets and her hair style, she did not even care about getting dirty as the only thing that had bothered her the time she had to patrol the sewers were the numemons because of their horrid stench. She seemed clearly more serious about her careers as a shinobi and a tamer, than Ino and Sakura who had only their shinobi career.

After finishing his training for today Naruto left the DSG's HQ to go back to Konoha, today's training had not been very interesting since Crusadermon was on a mission and he had not been learning anything new beside perfecting the skills he had learned. As he walked out of his house he was met with the sight of his sensei.

"Huh hello Kakashi-sensei" the blond said.

the silver haired jounin did an eye smile before replying "Hello Naruto, it has been a while since I've seen you at the training ground, I know it's not an obligation for you to come to train with the rest of your team, but it sure help teamwork you know" he said.

Naruto shook his head "Nah sorry, I've been training on my own and I feel like I've done some real progress on my own" he answered, he did not want to lose his time anymore with a training that brought no progress to him.

The jounin seemed to be rather irritated from the answer he got from the blond genin, but he nodded "Anyway, I'll be waiting for you at the Hokage tower for todays missions" he said.

Naruto shook his head as his sensei disappeared in a plume of smoke "Missions? he mean chores,right? pff what are the humans thinking sending their rookies doing chores all around the village instead of actual training" Dorumon said from the digivice.

Naruto sighed heavily "I don't know, I really don't. Especially when the DSG sent us on patrol for our first missions, which were supposed to be exercices" the blond replied to his parnter.

He walked to the tower and went to the mission report room, when he was told he would yet again have to chase the freaking cat of the Daimyo's wife his frustration exploded "Oh come on!we've been stuck doing this for the past month! with all due respect lord hokage can't we get a real mission instead of some sort of chore" he complained, the only reason he did not call the hokage "gramps" as he usually do was that Crusadermon drilled the bare minimum respect due to someone with a higher rank, though he still could not control his outbursts.

Hiruzen chuckled at the genin's frustration, he had that grandfatherly smile he usually had around any genin up to their usual antics "Okay, if you and your teammates think you are ready for a "real mission" as you call it" he answered which shocked Iruka who stood by his side.

Sasuke nodded as he wanted to progress and as much as he disliked the blond Uzumaki he had to admit he had a point there, the missions they had were just barely disguised chores. Sakura nodded too because Sasuke did but wasn't really sure about that herself, in fact she was between uncertain because of the idea of a real mission , and angry because the "dead last" opened his loud mouth once again and most likely put them in trouble.

The hokage chuckled seeing the not so confident look in the pink haired girl "I think I'll also give you some back up. Two genins who are on apprenticeship but are currently getting no training since their sensei are on mission" he gave a quick nod to Iruka who left in a plume of smoke and came back minutes later with two persons that Naruto had not expected to be the genins in question.

the blond smiled brightly "Hitomi, Hikaru! nice to see you and have you on this mission!" he said happily.

Hitomi responded with the same type of smile as she hugged him "I am glad of it too!" she said.

Naruto blushed a bit at this. Meanwhile Sakura had been shocked by what she saw "W-wait, you know that idiot?!" she asked with her loud voice.

Hikaru gave her his icy stare which silenced her, he began to look her up and down "He might be silly sometimes...but at least he train seriously unlike you. you had been a gennin for nearly a month since you started with Naruto, and yet your physic does not fit that of a kunoichi who took her career seriously and trained every day. And you are even louder than him which is quiet annoying" Sakura remained silent as she was to shocked to reply.

Naruto and Hitomi chuckled, Hikaru was a no-nonsense person, and very honest. In fact worse than honest he was blunt and always said things as they were and how he thought them, well it was still better than overly shy person, or someone who just always lied.

Kakashi chuckled too "Now now, she just started, Sakura has a long way to go but so do you and Hitomi. don't you?" he said.

Hikaru shook his head "No not quiet, actually our instructor told us we were at least chunin level with the training we have under our belt" he explained.

Kakashi seemed really interested "Really what are you abilities?" he asked.

Hitomi smiled at him "I am a kenjutsu specialist though I have some good elemental jutsus too" she answered.

Hikaru sighed "Hitomi, allies or not you should not be telling peoples that much about your abilities. could work against you later...about my abilities...let's say I am a trap specialist with some medic competences and leave it to that" he said.

Kakashi nodded "Okay...though, I have a feeling that it was with you that Naruto actually trained all this time..." he said looking at Naruto with disapproval.

"Yes, and? what of it? He made no progress with you so he went with us because he managed to get better by training with us, it's just pure logic" Hikaru told him.

Kakashi decided to not say much more since he was in front of the Hokage, that wouldn't being good for him if the village's leader learned that he had been focusing on the Uchiha out of laziness since he was the only one with actual skills in his mind.

Hiruzen chose to spoke up "Anyway, the client will arrive in a few minutes, so please behave" he said with a scolding look.

the client entered the mission room, it was an old man with a rather huge back pack, he carried a bottle sake and his breath smelled heavily of alcohol suggesting it was not his first bottle of the day "What?! These are the ninjas you give me? those brats?" he said pointing at the genins.

all five genins gave the man heated glares "Tazuna-san I can assure you that you will not have to complain, all five are ninjas and quiet skilled one for two of them and the jounin accompanying you. So you don't have to worry" the Hokage replied.

The man nodded "Then will depart tomorrow morning, I'll meet you at the gates of the village" he said before leaving.

"We should start to prepare I think" Hikaru said as he walked out of the room followed by Hitomi and Naruto who did not felt like spending more time than necessary around Kakashi.

Once outside of the Hokage tower Hitomi decided to ask a question "Naruto, you seem to have a problem with your team it seem, right?" she asked.

"Sort of, Sakura always shout at me for being stupid for everything and nothing. Sasuke, well he couldn't care less about our team, he is just interested in his little personal vengeance of his" Naruto explained.

Hikaru sighed heavily "This team is a recipient for disaster" he stated getting nods from both genins, he usually was not frustrated about team placement because in the DSG he made the calls about who goes on what team.

Hitomi remembered something else that bothered her "But...I thought you had a crush on this Sakura girl..." she said

Naruto shook his head "No longer, guess the crushes don't last long..." the blond answered, he had been more lucid than he has ever been. He saw that he had no interest chasing after a girl too obsessed with Sasuke to even realize that he even existed.

Hitomi smirked "You finally noticed it was a lost cause! Really, you chased after this stupid fangirl when you have a girl that is far better in everything, and who is already chasing after you" she said as her smirk turned into a smile.

Naruto blinked several times "Really, who?" he asked completely oblivious to what the green haired girl meant

She sighed and rolled her eyes while smiling at the blond's obliviousness "Nevermind, you really are not really careful of your surrounding, this will bring you trouble in the future" Hitomi said with a chuckle.

Meanwhile a certain raven haired girl was hiding in a nearby alley with a heavy blush on her face.

* * *

The next morning Naruto arrived with Hitomi and Hikaru and asked a question he had in mind "Hikaru, are you sure you can go on mission now? Won't the DSG need you?" he asked.

The oracle-class operator shook his head "Nope, they can do fine without me...beside, Magnamon sort of kicked me out of my laboratory...something about taking a vacation..." he said rolling his eyes. He had changed clothes for today and was now wearing black cargo pants,a blue shirt, standard ninja sandals and a long white trench coat.

Hitomi had also changed clothes, she now wore black shorts along with a dark orange hoodie, she had a ninjato tied in her back. The green haired girl tried to not laugh at the idea of Hikaru getting kicked out of his lab. But she was quickly silenced by the narrowed, angry eyes of the blue haired teen silenced the girl "Well I have noticed that Magnamon is looking after you, and is quiet protective...to not say acting like a mother-hen sometimes" Naruto said being curious about the royal knight's behavior.

Hikaru sighed "Long story short, my father saved his life but died when I was eight. afterward Magnamon took care of me, and raised me as his own. So basically he is protecting me because he is the closest person I have to a father and but also because he has a debt to my father" he explained, he did not felt like talking about this much more so he started to walk faster.

After a few minutes they arrived at the gates to see that Sakura and Sasuke were already there but not their sensei, nor their client.

"So what Naruto told us was right...Kakashi Hatake is always late..." Hikaru said as his right eyebrow twitched.

Naruto was about to say something to Hikaru when Hitomi poked his side and when he shot a look at her she simply answered "Twitchy eyebrow"

Naruto gulped loudly, when Hikaru's right eyebrow twitched it usually meant that he was very angry and trying to contain it, and whoever would speak to him before he calmed down would get lashed at. And it better be Sakura,Sasuke, or Kakashi than them. The last thing they wanted was getting stuck with patrolling the sewers of Central City or Dusk Forest.

Hikaru felt really frustrated that the Hokage allowed that kind of behaviour, he would never allow a tamer to show up for no real reason,and that jounin had made a habit out of showing up late. Speaking of which Kakashi arrived with Tazuna who was obviously drunk. Hikaru's eyebrow twitched even more _"and he allowed the client we are supposed to escort to get drunk before we leave the village!"_ he thought angrily starting to grumble under his breath.

"Wow I don't know what ticked you off kid, but you should..." whatever Kakashi was about to say died in his throat when he saw the murderous stare he was getting from Hikaru. If looks could kill the silver haired jounin would have died a thousand times by now, and very painfully so.

"A-anyway let's go" Kakashi said as they moved forward and walked along the path toward wave country.

After a few hours of travel during which Hikaru had calmed down much to Naruto and Hitomi's relieves, something caught the attention of Hikaru. Being a sensor-type shinobi, Hikaru had been focusing on detecting potential threats to try to calm down. He had picked up to chakra signature, two of which were strong enough to belong to two chunin level shinobis.

"STOP! It's an ambush" he shouted as two masked shinobis, who had huge, meta,l claw-like gauntlets jumped out of the puddle. their gauntlet were linked together by a chain with sharp blades. They charged at Kakashi and the chain between them wrapped itself around the jounin and seemingly teared him to pieces. "One down, five to go" they said in unison as they disconnected the chain to act independently from each other.

Sakura cried out of surprise thinking her sensei was dead, seeing she had froze one of the shinobi lunged at her with his claw-like gauntlet ready to tear her apart. Naruto thankfully reacted fast " **Kinton:Metal Canon** " the attacker was pushed back by a glowing sphere of metal that exploded and sent him back several meters away.

Meanwhile Kakashi who was alive and hidden in a tree was surprised as he noticed the jutsu that Naruto used _"A Kinton jutsu? since when Naruto has the element of Metal? Minato-sensei never had that chakra nature nor did his wife...so how?"_ he asked himself.

The other ninja had attacked Hikaru, Hitomi chuckled at this _"fatal mistake, never attack Hikaru up close"_ she thought as the man brought his bladed gauntlet down on Hikaru who disappeared in a plume of smoke to reveal that the the gauntlet's bladed fingers were stuck in the wood of keg with an explosive tag attached to it "SHIT!" he cried as the explosive paper ignited and made the keg explode in the shinobi's face.

"BROTHER!" the remaining shinobi cried out in rage as he lunged forward only for Hitomi to appear in front of him and cut his arm off with a lightning-chakra enhanced downward slash of her ninjato "Too slow..." she said before jumping out of the way of the fire ball sent by Sasuke. the last thing that was heard was a screamed of agony of the ninja that got burned to ashes.

Kakashi jumped out of his hiding spot "Well looks like you faired better than I thought you would" he said with a smile "I see Ayate trained you well Hitomi, don't be surprised I've been on a few mission with him and I can recognize his style anywhere. you hold your ninjato in the same way he does" he said with a smile at the gaping girl

But he lost his smile when he talked to the blue haired boy "And Hikaru, those seals all over your body are a nasty piece of work...your sensei...it's Eboshi,right?" he said with a twinge of fear.

Hikaru nodded "From your reaction you know her" he said staying calm but thinking he should have been more careful, he liked to keep his secrets and definitely did not want Hatake to know none of them.

Kakashi nodded, he absolutely wanted to stay away from that woman as much as possible she seemed to be a threat, but the hokage seemed to trust her somehow, which made him highly uncomfortable.

Sasuke decided to voice the question in his teammates' mind at that moment "Who is Eboshi? I never heard of Kunoichi by that name" he said, Kakashi seemed to have some fear of that woman, and this interested Sasuke greatly since that meant she was powerful.

Kakashi sighed heavily "Eboshi Higurashi, is an unaffiliated shinobi. She answer to no village at all pretty much a mercenary type. But she is extremely skilled in fuuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu. A close match to Tsunade of three sannin if I dare to say so, except more focused on poisons, she has created a hundred of them, and among them the nly one that Tsunade never found an antidote against. But unlike Tsunade, Eboshi is ruthlessly efficient, pragmatic and cold. She is not the kind of person you'd want to associate with" he explained shuddering a bit when he thought of the run in he had with that woman. He definitely started to dislike the Shirakawa kid, he had shady relations and if he was anything like his sensei he would have to talk with Naruto, he had to keep him away from such a bad influence.

Hikaru could tell that Kakashi had prejudices against him and his sensei. But he didn't cared one bit _"He can't understand her, like most peoples in fact..."_ he thought bitterly feeling a twinge of sadness.

Kakashi decided to change the subject "Anyway, I think someone lied to us..." he said glaring lazily at Tazuna.

Hikaru nodded "Indeed, these were shinobi, not bandits, they wouldn't have attacked us without valid reason or to steal from us...so what are you hiding" he asked liking this mission less and less.

Tazuna felt a knot in his stomach, he had been discovered "Well...I will say the truth. You see, the fact is that I am building a bridge to connect Wave to the main-land. But Gato the leader of shipping corporation that control our country want me dead because if this bridge is built he will see his influence over are country slowly slip away. He rules us like a tyrant we have almost nothing...I beg you, don't abandon us like that" he said as he knelt in front of them.

An awkward silence took place and then Kakashi broke it "This is an A-rank mission...we are no near ready to do this..." he said but before he could say a thing Hitomi spoke up.

"We can't leave them in this situation! They need help! I say we continue!" the green haired girl said with determination.

"You can count me in too! We have a Tyrant who need his butt kicked!" Naruto added with just as much determination.

Hikaru sighed heavily "You guys will be death of me one of these days...but I won't leave you to your own devices" he said with a small chuckle.

Sasuke thought for a few seconds "I wish to continue the mission as well, we need to finish what we started"

Sakura just nodded, she like the others felt moved by Tazuna's plea, Kakashi sighed "Okay, we will continue, we might have a chance since we are in greater number than a normal team, let's move on" he said scratching the back of his neck.

Tazuna had tears of joy, he did not know what to say to this. He stood up and followed them as they kept walking toward Wave country.

 **End of the chapter**

* * *

Oracle: Hope you liked it guys, don't forget to review. I know it was a lot of character development and less action but bear with me its needed.

For those who wonder I borrowed Eboshi from a friend of mine but she'll be vastly different in this story.


	4. chapter 3

**OracleSight:Sorry for making you waiting but I was busy with college. from now on I should be able to publish chapters faster**

 **Chapter** **3:**

 **Zabuza,the demon of the bloody mist**

The team 7 and their two helpers were still on their way toward Wave country. Kakashi was still wary of Hikaru because of his sensei's methods that were kind of unorthodox, and more importantly he was worried of the type of influence he could have on Naruto, if he was anything like Eboshi that kid was a loner, and a very unpredictable one at that. Eboshi was known to be only loyal to herself, even if her student had a Konoha headband it did not meant he was not the same. He did not knew what to think of Hitomi though, she seemed to be a rather nice girl and she was trained by Ayate Geko who could be trusted unlike Eboshi, but she still hang out with Hikaru a lot it seemed. And Naruto had been training with these two instead of training with his real team, he would have to speak about that with the blond at some point but now was not the time.

They followed Tazuna who walked to a small boat "Come here, we will use this boat to cross the distance to Wave" the shinobis nodded and climbed in the small boat. the fisher to who owned the boat seemed nervous as the boat sailed toward Wave Country, he was taking a lot of risk just by accepting Tazuna on his boat, if Gato's henchmen caught him he could get killed. But not unlike many peoples in the country he did not have much left to lose after all that was taken from him.

Once they arrived on the coast of the main island the fisher left them to their own devices. The weather was rather ideal to sneak to Tazuna's house, there was some mist that started to gather and could make their arrival less noticeable.

The group stopped after Naruto had thrown a kunai at a bush that had moved. A small rabbit came out of the bush "Naruto you idiot! you scared us for a bunny!" Sakura shouted ready to hit the blond but was stopped by Hitomi who caught he hand "Can you shut your trap...seriously you are incredibly loud..." the green haired girl glared at Sakura, she did not knew why Naruto just seemed to accept to get hit but it would not stand right with her to see her friend get abused like this.

Hikaru stared at the rabbit _"a white rabbit in summer...it was raised in door...but why here...OH NO!"_ he thought "GET DOWN!" Hikaru and Kakashi shouted in unison having gone through the same logic deduction and heard the sound of a blade cutting through the air.

The group barely dodged a huge sword that would have cut them down had they not ducked in time.

"Well well, what do I have here, Kakashi the copy-nin and a bunch of brat" The group turned around to see a tall black haired man who wore black pants along with a black tank shirt, his mouth and the lower part of his face were hidden by bandages. The man grabbed the sword that came back toward him like a boomerang.

Hikaru immediately knew who it was "Zabuza Momochi the demon of the bloody mist" he said glaring murderously at the man,the boy's eyes were filled with hatred, his hand clenched into fist, his face was contorted by unbridled anger.

Hitomi and Naruto looked at their friend with concern, they had never seen their friend express any kind of strong emotion before, he was always controlled and moderated in everything, it kind of scared them that someone could cause him that sort of emotion. Kakashi was also worried, the last thing he needed was an avenger who would endanger the mission.

Zabuza felt the barely contained killing intent coming from Hikaru as well, he could tell the kid would be out for his blood and it somehow excited him to know that one of his opponent had a strong will to fight, and judging by the strength of the killer intent he released he was not a weakling like the other brats seemed to be at first sight.

"Since you already know me, you know why I am here" the rogue said as he readied his sword, his eyes had shifted to his main target, Tazuna.

Kakashi nodded and got into a battle stance and the genins around him followed suit "Yes we know and we won't let you do that, you better not underestimate us, it could cost you dearly" the grey haired ninja replied.

Zabuza chuckled "Is that so? you think you will scare me with those brats who barely knows what it mean to be a shinobi?" he asked mockingly before doing a handsign **"Kirigakure no jutsu(hidden mist technique)"** immediately a thick mist surrounded the group.

"Eight vital points, Larynx,spine,lungs,subclavian artery,jugular,liver,kidneys, heart...which one to chose" Zabuza said ominously from somewhere in the mist, his killing intent filled the air. it paralyzed everyone other than Kakashi and Hikaru who had been trained to sustain the worst mental strain possible, but the others were not fairing especially Sasuke who nearly took his own life, but thankfully Kakashi stopped him and calmed his team. Then Hikaru notice something _"Where's Hitomi?"_ he thought

"I think I'll do you a favor and get rid of the weakest one!" Zabuza said as he was about to bring his sword down on Sakura.

"Not so fast, you forgot one point! the testicles!" Hitomi shouted shooting out of the ground just in front of Zabuza with her lightning coated ninjato aiming between Zabuza's legs and ready to cut him in two.

The rogue nin jumped away from her since she was way to close for him to do anything else, Hikaru immediately reacted and threw what looked like a smoke bomb at zabuza. it exploded producing a red cloud "Poisonous gas, tsk it won't do much...urgh!" Zabuza exclaimed mockingly thinking that since his mouth and nose were covered he was safe, but suddenly every once of exposed skin of his body began to hurt as if it was burning. Kakashi threw shurikens at Zabuza, but he dissolved into water revealing it was only a clone.

"Well Well, it seems those brats of yours are not fully useless after all..." Zabuza said being a few feets away from the group "But one of them seem to be after my blood" he added with an amused smirk seeing the look on Hikaru's face "So brat, if you want my head so badly, why don't you come and attack me?" he taunted, but the genin remained still not moving an inch from his position.

Hikaru was not about to fall for that kind of trap, he was full of hate for the man but he would certainly not let it cloud his judgment when there were other lives at stake than his "Stop losing your breath , I won't be influenced so easily" he replied coldly.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as he had feared the eventuality of having another potentially uncontrollable avenger on his team. "Team, you protect Tazuna, I'll take on Zabuza" the grey haired jonin told the genins as he lunged at the swordman.

Hikaru tsked at this "A strategical miscalculation...and he is above us in the chain command, how pathetic" Hikaru thought knowing that attacking Zabuza was suicide since he must had a trap ready , and that was exactly why Hikaru declined the invitation.

Zabuza smirked as he exchanged hits with Kakashi doing nothing to kill him at first, which confused the jonin until he realised where he was. he had just stepped in a small pond which had a rather thick viscous water "damn it!" he said taking notice of his mistake, but it was too late. The water rose around him and formed a spherical prison. "Suiton: Water Prison" Zabuza said smirking at the captured jonin. it had been so easy for him to guide the jonin to the pond while they were in the mist "Now I will kill your genins in front of you" he added with a sadistic glee. he did a one handed sign as his other hand was maintaining Kakashi's prison. Four water clones rose from the ground ready to attack.

Naruto had enough to watch and attacked "Don't underestimate us!" he said preparing a jutsu "Kinton: Metal Canon!" a metal sphere charged with chakra emerged from the ground hurled at the clones. one of them tried to stop the attack with his sword but was met with a terrible explosion that sent him flying into a tree . two of the clones had moved past Naruto, one was stopped by Hitomi who started a duel that was short lived as Sasuke moved in and stabbed the clone killing it. Sakura was still frozen in fear from seeing her sensei getting captured, so Hikaru had to fend for himself using another of his precious seals. the seal was on his right arm and it released several kunai that had paper tags attached to them, the clone just moved between the kunais thinking these were explosive tags. then he felt something like a net of very thin strings on his skin and realised the kunais were linked together by a thin threads of chakra that suddenly activated the tags which unleashed a strong electrical discharge killing the clone.

Zabuza was baffled by the sight. the clones were only one tenth of his own strength but he had not expected them to go down so easily. But he still had one clone , and the most dangerous one of his enemies was still stuck in his water prison.

"Now Sasuke! let's do this!" Naruto shouted using his Metal canon jutsu once more but aiming at the real Zabuza. who merely jumped over the projectile. Sasuke nodded and used his fireball jutsu while the swordman was in the air ,the Uchiha smirked thinking that the rogue ninja could not escape the attack but the last of the water clones sacrificed himself to cancel the fire jutsu. "Is that all you got kids? you'll have to do better if you want to kill me" then his eyes widened as he felt a presence behind him and saw that the green haired girl from before was just behind him with her blade ready to cut the hand he used to maintain the water prison. "Damn those brats, they distracted me so she could launch an assault that leaves me with only the choice to lose my hand or break my jutsu!" he thought angrily as he released Kakashi.

Kakashi took a deep breath as he was released from his prison "Thank you , now I will take care of Zabuza, and will do so seriously" he said moving his headband up revealing his covered eye. Sasuke gasped , it was a fully mature sharingan. Zabuza quickly made the sign for the Water dragon jutsu , and his actions were mirrored by Kakashi who launched his jutsu at the same time he did , both water dragons rose from the pond and clashed together but finally just cancelled each other. Zabuza was shocked how had Kakashi guessed which jutsu he would use and performed his in full synchro with him, did the copy-nin read his thoughts, no it was impossible. he immediately prepared another jutsu, one far more powerful. but he froze seeing that once again Kakashi had copied his moves and that single moment of hesitation was all the copy-nin needed "Suiton: Great Waterfall jutsu!" water rose around Kakashi before surging forward in a great torrent that collided with the swordman ramming him into a tree. Kakashi pinned Zabuza against the tree with several well placed kunais "This the end Zabuza, you won't hurt anyone anymore" Kakashi said taking out a kunais to finish the rogue ninja. But he did not get to do anything as three needles seemingly came out of no where hitting very precise points on Zabuza's neck. the ninja became immobile, Kakashi checked him for any sign of him being alive but it seems those well placed senbons had ended the missing nin's life.

A man dressed with a short battle kimono and who had a mask with the emblem of Kirigakure came out of a nearby tree's branches. "A missing nin hunter..." Kakashi said as he walked away from the lifeless body of his fallen foe.

the man nodded "Thank you for your help , without you I wouldn't have been able to kill him. now if you excuse me...I must make sure to make this body disappear for it hold too many secrets" he said taking Zabuza with him before disappearing.

"Who was that?" Hitomi and Naruto asked making Hikaru sigh "A hunter ninja, or missing nin hunter. they track and exterminate the rogues and criminal ninjas who betrayed their villages" he explained sounding exasperated by those two , what he just said was common knowledge among shinobis.

They began to walk again toward Tazuna's house, once they arrived there they were greeted by Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter as well as her son.

Inari, that boy looked at them with indifference, he did not seem very interested in the group of shinobi that just arrived. Hitomi couldn't help but feel there was something really off with that kid, she had a younger brother his age and he was an hyperactive ball of energy and extremely curious, seeing that boy who was all gloomy and seemingly uninterested in what happened around him made the green haired kunoichi feel very uncomfortable.

she walked to Inari with a warm smile "Hello there, who are you?" Hitomi asked softly trying to not scare the boy who for all she knew might be just shy.

"Does it matter...you should go away before you die too..." he said simply before walking away, which caused shivers to run down Hitomi's spine _"Not shy at all..."_ she thought not really knowing what to think of this kid.

Tsunami was shocked by the way her son talked to those who saved her father "Inari!" she said with a scolding tone.

The kid ran to his room "I am sorry about Inari" she said as Naruto was about to run after the kid but didn't since Hikaru stopped him and shook his head at him "He must have his reasons, we all have our wounds and deal with them differently... I am sure that Inari has his reasons to act that way " he said.

Naruto froze at that moment, he had not thought about the possibility that Inari had a reason to act that way, just like he had his own reasons to act the way he did when he was a kid.

After a rather calm dinner they all went to sleep, Naruto's sleep was not really peaceful. The blond squirmed in his bed as he had the strangest of dreams.

He was in the middle of a vast ravaged wasteland "Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around and suddenly turned around as he had heard an explosion behind him.

What he saw confused him more than anything he had ever seen. It was the Royal Knights accompanied by humans who since they had digivices must be their tamers, which confused Naruto who never thought they once had partners. The knights and their partners were fighting a being that somehow looked different from any digimon Naruto had seen, it looked like some sort of gigantic armor made of crystal with a red visor for eyes, and it had vines coming out of the bottom of the armor.

The strange crystalline being summoned hundreds of sharp crystals and let them rain down on the royal knights who either dodged or destroyed the crystals before retaliating, the fight was intense and devastating.

Magnamon breathed heavily feeling the exhaustion weighting down on him "Not good...we are not going to achieve anything this way..."

Magnamon's partner, a man who wore a white lab coat and looked a lot like an adult version of Hikaru nodded "We must use it then...we have no choice if we want to stop Yggdrasil, the future of both world is at stake" he said looking at his fellow humans who nodded back the look in their eyes being one of determination as they looked to the sky. A woman with piercing golden eyes, red hairs tied in a bun, and a blue kimono with a red spiral spoke up "Indeed...if we fail now we have no future..." she said as she stood by her partner Examon.

Naruto looked at the sky curious about what was so important there "What the hell?!" what he saw was not the sky but what appeared to be a gigantic tear in the sky with what seemed to be the real world on the other side of it.

the tamers all lifted their digivices skyward, Naruto noticed they looked exactly like his before it turned into a more recent model **"Burst Mode Activation!"** all of the tamers winced as they were enveloped in colorful auras that suddenly transferred to their partners through their digivices, after this they all fell to their knees completely exhausted some even left unconscious, all except the red head who made a few handsign **"Uzumaki Hijutsu: Kongō Fūsa!"** (1) The jutsu caused several chains to shoot out of the woman's body and bind Yggdrasil.

The Knights used the power they received from their partners to launch one final assault against Yggdrasil, then everything faded to black for Naruto as he woke up.

The blond blinked several times "hm talk about a weird dream..." he mumbled then noticed it was still night and went back to sleep.

 **Chapter's End**

 _(1)Uzumaki Hijutsu Kongō Fūsa=Uzumaki secret Technique Adamantine Sealing Chains_

 **OracleSight:Well well, looks like things are getting interesting in more way than one**


End file.
